


关于小巴蒂的（假的）抹布文学

by YourRamsay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Summary: 不算抹布的抹布。不劲。第一人称。





	关于小巴蒂的（假的）抹布文学

我想做他最宠信的那个仆人，以什么方式和代价都可以。

仆人是足够现实的关系，直截了当地避免诸多不切实际的幻想。

不像朋友、情人、父子，堂而皇之地拿飘渺的感情或天生的血缘作皮囊，本质还是一方为另一方做事。

我想我与其他人不一样。主人也对我说过，我与他们不同。

那些一个家族都为他做事的，不过是投机取巧罢了，沽名钓誉，利欲熏心，还有那些施咒都一副畏手畏脚样子的巫师，他们绝不会真正理解主人，甚至根本不懂主人。

我没有朋友和情人，我不在乎家庭，而主人其他的仆人不一样，他们为了这些无足轻重的借口竟然不敢相信主人的统治有多么正确。只有知道自己到底想做什么才有资格成为被主人喜爱的仆人，他们都没有资格，一群绣花枕头酒囊饭袋。

只要主人愿意，没有什么是他做不到的。我希望我伟大的主人能更记住我—我不是那种人，只是我认为仆人应该具有这种意志，不顾一切使主人满足和得意。

我知道风险有多大，甚至希望我会失败。我不会拒绝主人看我的想法，仆人不可以拒绝主人任何命令。钻心咒随时可能打在我身上。如果主人因为我而发怒，惩罚之时我必须发出让他愉快的痛苦的叫声。

我的魔杖飞向了主人手中。我像以往那样下跪，低下眼睛，凝视着主人的长袍子的一角。

主人拉起了我的手，卷起我的衬衫袖口，抚摸着我手臂上那个象征着身份的标记，曾经我梦寐以求的，我最自豪的东西。

我感到火焰在血管里燃烧，我想剥开我的皮肤让我的血液流出来，只要主人下令，我随时都可以剥开它，尽管我更想主人亲手剥开我。把我作为我生父的儿子的那一部分，令我无法忍受的那些血液全部流走。

“可怜的孩子。”

“主人…求求你。”

奇怪却貌似正确的话语脱口而出。没有任何经验告诉我应该说什么。本能欲望控制我的行为，我无法冷静地思考。来自主人手指尖的每一下抚摸都令我脑海浮现血液冲破皮肤汩汩流出的模糊画面，兴奋到喘不过气来，或许我更应该求主人让我被钻心咒惩罚，而不是得到这样温和地抚摸。

“乖孩子应该知道要做什么。”

主人在鼓励我，我不能辜负。

我抬起头，直起身子，伸出舌头去舔主人的手指，我想我的样子好像一条狗在享用乞求来的食物。我知道这是正确的。我是主人的仆人。仆人的意义复杂多变，包括宠物。

主人抽出那根被没收的魔杖刺我的脖子，我下意识地把头向后仰去，主人将手指猛地向喉咙深处探进，干呕的反应被我强行压住，拼命地放松喉咙含指尖，伸长舌头舔着指身。太深了，我控制不了口水流出嘴巴。

魔杖愈刺愈深，我不得不一直向后仰，我快支撑不住自己了。但主人是体贴的，他抽出手指，允许我倒下。主人踩上我的肋骨，我感激地向主人笑。

“谁是你真正的父亲？”

“是您，我真正的父亲，我的主人。”

我骄傲而真诚地回答。主人给我新的生命，新的人生，新的血液，新的骨头。让我不会再为我的名字而感到耻辱，不会再费尽心力为得到名叫亲情的东西而焦虑。主人也有那么糟糕的父亲，主人用他的亲身经历过的所有来指导我变得更加强大。我相信主人绝对没有像对待我这样对待过其他人。

主人满意地点点头。我忽然希望被主人拆腹入骨，这样就可以永远地跟随主人。

追随主人是这个世界上最美好的事情，我会让那些愚蠢的巫师会为他们意识不到主人为整个巫师界做出多么正确选择而付出代价。

他控制着魔杖化作尖刀在我锁骨上画着什么，我只能感到我的血在快乐地往外流，我逐渐感到那图案是什么。黑魔标记。

“好孩子值得奖励。”

“奖励我，请您进入我吧。”我大起胆子说。

主人奇怪地看了我一眼。

我舔了舔嘴唇，尽力保持自然的表情。虽然在主人面前我不可能有任何隐瞒。

“谁让你这样做？”

“没有人让我这样做。”我说。“我爱您……我爱主人。”

肋骨被踩得更重，疼得像要碎掉般。我不在乎，我只要主人满意。我抬起手去解衬衫纽扣，才发现衬衫被血染湿一大片。

“一个好孩子不应该表现得像婊子。”

于是我停下手上的动作，等待主人。

他用魔杖划开我的衣服，我看到被踩到的那块地方已经青紫斑驳。几乎顷刻之间我便看不到了，主人用衬衫夺去我的视线。

似乎有人轻轻地走过来—我几乎可以确定。

眼睛上的东西被拿走。我的猜测是对的。看不清那些人是谁，全都披黑色斗篷、遮住脸，是主人召唤而来。

我想我知道主人是什么意思……我不愿相信。我只愿意让主人碰我。其他人不配。但即使是最窝囊的仆人，这种情况下怎么会不听主人的话。

有人对我念了咒，于是我连动一根手指的力气几乎都没有，口中也发不出声音。我看不到主人，也不能确认那些食死徒都是谁。绝望轻而易举地占据上风。我不想流泪，主人已经教会我许多，我早就没有以前那样脆弱，但是痛苦总是造访我、嘲讽我，告诉我一切努力都是白费，痛苦试图逼疯我。他们一言不发地在我身上到处摸来摸去，不管是或粗糙或保养得当的皮肤都没有主人那样仅仅是触摸就令我兴奋起来的感觉。他们把我的衣服和首饰全都脱下，其中有个该死的东西用他的脏手掰开我的嘴，咸腥恶心得我呕出一股酸水。他愤怒地扇我巴掌，还逼我把他的手舔干净。我闭上眼睛不想看到这些杂碎，暗自祈求主人会为我杀死他们。

有人抓住我的阴茎，据说闭着眼睛的时候身体比平时敏感许多，但我的身体感受不到任何的除了恶心之外的反应。我只想以钻心咒把他们活生生钻心致死。那人把玩了一会不知又做什么主意，我没有想错—尿道口被他用好像魔杖似的细长东西插进来。尽管我对疼痛的忍耐度超乎常人，也遭不住这样被强行进入的折磨，更何况这是来自废物的玩弄。

这是主人让你受的屈辱，主人或许在暗处看着你。我试图安慰自己，毕竟主人不需要一个受不了疼痛的巫师。但是我真的疼得受不了，张开嘴却怎么也叫不出来，只能听到急促的呼吸声，还有自己不知道从什么时候开始的哭泣。

最难熬的是我闭上眼之后，眼前虚无的黑暗里忽然浮现起以往在家里的事情，我的生父，我的母亲，书房，我的房间...偏偏没有主人的身影，主人抛弃了我。这是最可怕的结果。

那些痛苦不堪的琐碎回忆，身上那些人的手和戏弄我的动作，沦为弃子的恐怖的可能性。我哭到喘不过气来，我想我马上就要疯掉了。

主人，我求求你，求求你不要再这样惩罚我。

有人把我拽起来，甩着他的阴茎拍我的脸，他的阴毛在我脸上扫来扫去，掐着我的下巴让我为他口交。我差点吐在他那粗短的白色肉根上。

但是主人似乎听到了我的祈求。披着黑斗篷的食死徒忽然悉数退开。

我才发现刚才主人一直对我摄神取念。但我太绝望，我一绝望就什么都做不好。主人站在我的身前，他在看我狼狈的样子。

我控制不住自己一直流泪，眼睛也看不清主人的表情，四周都是朦胧的黑暗。

“你该学学莱斯特兰奇。”

主人抱住我，我忍不住发抖。

我对主人的崇拜绝不比她少，爱也不次她半分。

“她越绝望越痛苦越疯狂，你令人失望。”

主人在质疑我的忠诚。事实上我即使受不了痛苦，忠于主人的立场也不会改变丝毫，哪怕是死也无妨，我愿意为主人去死。我不知道该怎么辩解，好不容易才停止的泪水又被奇怪的委屈引得决堤，身体控制不住地颤抖。

“自己拔出来。”

我点点头，抓住那根格外细长的魔杖，它插得太深了，拔出来也格外艰难，稍一错位就会疼得冷汗一身。

但是主人抱着我，我不需要害怕，也不会那样绝望。主人抚摸着我，安慰我。主人永远知道如何消除我的痛苦。

魔杖和身体似乎发生了奇怪的接触，或者是刺激到了什么地方，浑身酥麻，身体里的欲望随着主人的抚摸放肆地四窜。

主人在看着我。

惊恐之中脑海像炸开一样，一切零零碎碎的想法都被脑中爆炸余波冲走。当我回神时才意识到自己似乎高潮了。我低头，没有看到任何液体。

十四五岁的时候开始，偶尔会有奇怪的梦，梦醒之后要偷偷地给床单一个清理咒。除了今天，我没有实际上的经历，只是听说过许多类似的事情。那些对主人的幻想也是从这样奇怪的梦开始的。

但是我真的凭一根魔杖和主人的抚摸就高潮了吗？还是我的错觉？

“折了它。”

主人说。

于是我折断魔杖。主人对我满意地笑了，把斗篷披到我身上。我系好，看着主人杀死那些废物。决心忘掉那些不应该的遐想。

但是主人永远什么都知道。主人对我说，有一天他会满足我。


End file.
